


The Video

by Smiles4Evur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Evur/pseuds/Smiles4Evur
Summary: Much like how Rose and Greg created a video for Steven before he was born, Lars and Sadie want to do the same for their child.





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a short fic I wrote for an online event. I hope that you like it!

“Come on say something” 

“Lars!” Sadie laughed bashfully as he held his phone up. Her hands were covering her cheeks which he found adorable. 

“Cooome ooooon,” he smirked inching closer with his phone. Sadie scoffed and gently nudged him a bit back but kept her hand placed on his shoulder while she tucked the pink dyed streaks of her hair to the sides of her blonde bangs of her hair which bounced above her shoulders.

She sighed as her eyes drooped for a moment as a nostalgic smile appeared on her face. Even though she was the one who brought it up too Lars when she saw a video of Steven’s mom on the beach, she still did not know what to say. She unthinkingly began to rub her facial scar as she was lost in thought. The message she gave to Steven was so powerful and compelling. It was mysterious, yet familiar. That’s what made it so amazing. There’s no way she could say anything like that. 

“Why don’t you say something first?” she teased with a smile back at Lars. Lars chuckled and then brushed the side of his face where his scar was. Sadie giggled as his tan face took a cute blush, she then saw his eyes light up as he paused the recording. 

Sadie hit the play button once Lars finished balancing himself on one of the rocks over the water. 

“Be careful!” she called out. “It’s called ‘Dead Man’s Mouth’ for a reason you know!”

Lars chuckled at that while the gentle breeze of the sea blew through his long orange tied up hair. 

“Well then maybe we’re about to see wh-ahhh!” 

“LARS!” Sadie cried out running towards the water with his phone in hand. 

But right before he hit the water he grabbed his glowing pink geode pendant and landed with his bare feet on the water’s surface. He grinning standing triumphantly as the sun shined on his magical pink skin.

“Tadaa” he said bowing. 

“Lars you JERK!” she said as he laughed. She ran over to lightly punch him as he apologized for his prank stunt. 

“Ok ok Sadie I’m sorry. Give me more credit than that, I mean I’ve done this trick a million times” he said has he held her steady so she wouldn’t slip in the water. She let out a fake hopeless sigh as they smirked and giggled at one another. 

He then gave her an apologetic look before giving her a sweet peck on the forehead and then one on her scar. She giggled and responded by standing on the very tips of her toes, and kissing his scar. Lars giggled as she balanced on him before flashing back to normal as his feet splashed into the water.

“Hey look” he pointed down. Pointing the camera down Sadie looked as saw a dozen of tiny fish swimming around their feet. The sunlight in the cool blue ocean water sparkled off of their silver scales and fins. They both laughed and commented how weird they felt as these fish swam around their toes. 

Lars then held up the phone and angled horizontally so that they could both fully be seen in the recording. He looked down and placed his hand on Sadie’s big rounded stomach and smiled. She looked up smiled back at him. 

They then stood there together for a moment ankle deep in the shores of Dead Man’s Mouth. The cry of the seagulls could be heard as they flew towards the Beach City’s boardwalk on the other side. 

“I think we did good,” he said to her gently. “I mean, they can see everything they need to know,” his eyes shifting to the camera of the phone.

“Yeah,” Sadie responded contently. “I just. I dunno. I just wanted them to know that...no matter what we’re here. And...” Lars watched as she then leaned into his maroon tank and lifted her chin up to properly look at him in the eyes. He wrapped his arm and other hand around her blue dress as she snuggled into him. 

“I want them to know that well...we’re here” she finally said. “And even though we’re not perfect, we will do our best together for them. No matter what.”

“...Yeah,” Lars finally said in after standing a few moments in awe of her words. 

They then held each other’s faces close with a free hand as they moved in closer. Before stopping the recording, they stayed that way; kissing as their rose gold and silver wedding bands glinted in the rays of the ocean sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic continuing sort of from my last where Lars and Sadie are married and expecting!  
> (Lars is human due to Sadie's love, having tan skin and long orange hair that he grew out. By touching the geode necklace he got from Island Adventure he can tap into his magic stored in their and switch to his pink form at will).  
> (Sadie cut her hair short and has now dyed a single pink streak her blonde curls to match with Lars.)  
> (Both have their scars)
> 
> Not much else to say. If you are reading this in March of 2019 then we are still waiting for the return of SU! Personally, I could see the show doing a little moment like this since Lars and Sadie are parallels of Greg and Rose (I mean maybe we'll at least get a scene of the two of them dancing and talking together like in the Greg and Rose flashback of "We Need to Talk," who knows?).
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked the fic, thank you for reading <3


End file.
